


Ukai Keishin/Reader (Ukai Birthday Prompt 3 -NSFW-)

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Series: Ukai's Birthday Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM kink, Choking Kink, Kinks, Other, Tumblr Prompt, chain choker, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass





	Ukai Keishin/Reader (Ukai Birthday Prompt 3 -NSFW-)

You’d spent the night with your boyfriend of about six months for the first time since you started dating. Between harvesting, coaching and working the store, it’d been unfair in your mind to even suggest staying the night while he was so busy and so constantly tired from the amount of work he had to do. But Ukai had time for you last night and he’d given you every last minute of it, keeping you awake until the small hours of the morning before you were both just too tired to keep your eyes open much longer.

It was while you were brushing your teeth the next morning in his small bathroom that you noticed it. White toothbrush hanging from the corner of your mouth, momentarily forgotten, you stretched your hand out to pick up the small chain on the tiled window ledge. Your attention moved down over the metal quietly with a small hum of curiosity, a bracelet perhaps? Even a chain necklace? You were foggy on the details of his teenage years, but from what you could remember it seemed like something he’d have worn back then. You gave a squeak at the foam dripping from your lips onto your chin, choosing to leave the chain on the corner of the sink to question him later as your mind snapped back to continuing to brush your teeth.

“Ukai..?” You voice was curious as you moved to the living room area, the chain once more dangling from your fingers as you watched it swaying with each step you took. His gaze lifted from the magazine in his hand, eyebrow raising with a half interested, half sleepy hum in reply. You didn’t even need to ask before his attentive gaze fell to the chain in your hand, his eyes widening and turning away sharply as he coughed, barely catching the cigarette from his lips as it threatened to fall “Where..?”  
”It was in the bathroom..? What is it?”  
”It’s a uhm... A chain.. Like a choker thing..” His gaze flickered back up toward yourself sheepishly, his shoulders hunching slightly “I... Kinda invested a little into some stuff.. I used to have some but it was old and all so-”  
”Used to have some? You’ve used this kinda thing before? I thought you were a virgin before me..”  
”Oh get off.” He snorted at your teasing tone, clearly relaxing at the absence of disgust at the toy in your hand. He inhaled slowly as he dabbed out the cigarette in his hand, pushing himself off the floor to make his way toward you to gather the chain toy from your fingers. “It’s basic stuff, like I didn’t want to push you into it.. So.. Whips, a rope, gag...” His gaze flickered over you warily as he felt your hands on his chest, eyebrow hitching as you lent up to peck at his lips, a grin playing over your own “Sounds interesting... It’d be a waste not to try them hm?”  
”I suppose so...” His voice dropped slightly as he felt you pressing up against him, and it took only one look at the mischievous look on your face to know.

He was definitely in for a long night.


End file.
